You Are My Home
by meliikasa
Summary: Mikasa était persuadée pendant toutes ces années que ses sentiments pour son ami d'enfance étaient à sens-unique. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à un tel retournement de situation. Univers alternatif. Pairings:eremika et yumikuri


**J'ai écrit ça plus pour m'amuser qu'autre chose. J'espère que vous apprécierez! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

«J'ai un rencard ce soir.» Eren avait lâché cette bombe l'air de rien, alors que lui et Mikasa étaient plongés dans de longues révisions pour les examens. A côté d'Eren, cette dernière sursauta légèrement à la nouvelle.

Nouvelle qui ne l'avait guère laissée indifférente. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle sentit son cœur faire une chute libre dans sa poitrine. Il n'était un secret pour quiconque ayant passé un tant soi peu de temps avec elle pour savoir que Mikasa était follement amoureuse d'Eren. Mais ce dernier ne montrait qu'une indifférence totale, ne la traitant que comme une bonne amie. Un amour à sens unique.

Elle aurait donc dû s'y attendre, être prête à cette éventualité. Et pourtant, elle parvenait à grand-peine à ne pas craquer devant lui. Sentant son regard sur elle, espérant une réaction de sa part, elle se ressaisit.

«Avec qui?» «Christa.»

Christa? Mais elle ne sortait pas avec Ymir? Selon les rumeurs en tout cas. Les deux filles avaient toujours été très proches dans ses souvenirs.

«Mais Ymir...?» «Elles sont juste amies.» Bon. En bonne amie, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'être heureuse pour lui. Ou du moins, en apparence. Elle ferma son cahier en soupirant. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui, un faux sourire aux lèvres:

«Je suis contente pour toi Eren. J'espère que tout ira bien.» Ce dernier lui sourit à pleines dents en retour, l'étreignant brièvement contre lui: «Merci Mikasa! Tu es vraiment une amie en or.»

Cette dernière se demanda comment se faisait-il que les larmes qu'elle sentait monter depuis déjà quelques minutes ne coulaient pas.

* * *

Soirée chez Reiner. Mikasa n'était vraiment le genre fêtarde mais Eren tenait absolument à venir. Elle se devait de rester auprès de lui pour éviter que quelque chose ne lui arrive. A cause de son tempérament bagarreur, il terminait souvent blessé, pris par l'influence de l'alcool. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'elle finisse par le traîner aux urgences avec Armin, sous l'œil indifférent du père du concerné.

Pour le moment, il était simplement en train de danser avec Christa, qui venait juste de devenir sa petite amie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'admettait honteusement, elle les séparerait sur le champs. Mais elle ne voulait pas briser le bonheur d' n'avait de cesse de parler de combien il aimait la blonde, toujours affichant un air radieux après leur rendez-vous. Sa jalousie mal placée n'allait certainement pas interférer. Autant continuer de souffrir en silence.

C'est alors qu'une Ymir pompette débarqua à ses côtés, une bouteille à moitié vide à la main.

«Non mais regarde moi ça...ce porc de Yeager avec ma Christa. Pourquoi...hic..ils nous font ça à nous?» Voilà de quoi confirmer ses doutes concernant les deux filles. Elle se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, continuant de contempler le couple. L'autre, elle, continuait de se plaindre.

«Yeager...et toi...devriez être ensemble. Tout le monde pariait dessus. Et Christa...putain j'ai tout gâché.» Son cœur se serra à ces mots. Il était vrai que tous deux étaient souvent pris pour un couple, mais la réalité ne s'en approchait même pas. Au mieux Eren la considérait comme une sœur. La brune tendit alors sa bouteille à Mikasa, qui, après une seconde d'hésitation, but une gorgée. Pas mauvais.

«Lui et moi...ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.»

* * *

«Dis Mikasa pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne?»  
La brune regarda stupéfaite son meilleur ami depuis le lit de ce dernier. Il était en train d'ajuster sa tenue devant le miroir de sa chambre-encore un rendez vous avec sa petite amie.

Que répondre? La vérité détruirait sans doute leur amitié. Ses sentiments à sens unique la détruisait à petit feu. Elle s'était cachée derrière le travail pour se garder occupée, éviter de sombrer. Un petit mensonge ne ferait pas de mal.  
«Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et puis...en fait il y a quel-»  
Le portable d'Eren choisit ce moment pour sonner. Mikasa se sentit à la fois frustrée et soulagée par cette interruption.

«Allô Christa? J'arrive bientôt, à tout à l'heure. Tu voulais me dire quoi?»  
«Que ta chemise est mal ajustée. Laisse moi t'aider avec ça.»  
Se levant du lit, Mikasa se demanda pourquoi Eren était aussi aveugle. Armin disait que ses sentiments étaient aussi évidents que le nez au milieu de la figure. Certains de leur camarades faisaient même des allusions devant eux, mais il ne semblait même pas les comprendre.

Eren prit ses mains, les retirant du col de son vêtement et la prit contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit fondre au contact, chassant toutes ses pensées déprimantes de son esprit. La façon dont il la prenait contre lui avait quelque chose de tendre, d'affectueux. Quelque chose qu'il ne montrait qu'envers quelques rares personnes, dont elle. Et-Mikasa voulut se gifler pour penser à elle en cet instant-Christa l'avait pour elle et bien plus encore.

«Mikasa...»  
«Oui Eren?»  
"J'aime bien être comme ça avec toi."  
Quel idiot. Il ne comprenait pas quel effet ses mots avaient sur elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à cause de lui. Son parfum viril assaillait ses narines. Ses bras réconfortants autour d'elle.  
Elle finit par se laisser aller, retournant l'étreinte, posant la tête sur son épaule.  
«Moi aussi.»

* * *

Le groupe d'amis était réuni chez Armin, à jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Mikasa réajusta son écharpe lorsqu'elle s'entendit dire:  
«Mikasa. Aimes-tu quelqu'un?»  
Satanée Christa. Pourquoi elle, de toutes les personnes présentes, devait l'interroger sur le sujet? Elle savait que la blonde n'était une personne mauvaise, mais il était impossible qu'elle ne connaisse pas la réponse.  
Armin, Jean et Sasha la regardèrent d'un air compatissant. Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle pensait. Eren, de son côté était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Il tenait vraiment à savoir.  
«Oui.»  
«Oh! Qui donc?»  
«Ça fait deux questions. Je vais aux toilettes.»  
Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce, elle entendit Eren l'interpeller:  
«Attends Mikasa!»  
Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Du moins pas maintenant. Elle l'attendit toutefois dans le couloir. Il n'avait guère l'air satisfait, la mine sévère.  
«Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. De cette personne que tu aimes.»

«Pas eu le temps, mentit-elle.» Mensonge. Comment pourrait-elle se déclarer alors qu'il semblait si peu intéressé?  
«Quel chanceux.»  
Si seulement il le pensait vraiment.  
«Il ne m'aime pas. Je le sais.»  
Elle allait craquer devant lui. La réalité la frappait plus que jamais en ce moment. Eren était simplement en train d'agir en bon ami alors qu'elle...elle désirait tellement plus.  
Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain mais le brun la retint par le poignet.  
«Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. On est amis.»  
«Je sais.»

* * *

Armin et Mikasa étaient plongés en pleine préparation d'un exposé à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois, Eren n'était pas avec eux, son binôme lui ayant donné rendez-vous ailleurs.  
Travailler avec Armin ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle appréciait son intelligence et sa perspicacité.  
"Hé Mikasa. Tu devrais dire à Eren ce que tu ressens."  
Mikasa leva à peine les yeux de son livre. Il lui bassinait la même chose depuis des années. Quelle insistance!  
«Il a une petite amie.»

«Je connais bien Eren. Il est juste en train de s'amuser avec elle. Et puis toi et Eren...vous êtes désespérants ce n'en est même pas drôle.»  
La brune soupira, se décidant enfin à faire face au blond.  
«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.»

«Pas de ça avec moi. Tu le sais. C'est trop évident que tu aimes Eren. C'est incroyable que lui-même n'ait rien remarqué. Et lui je n'en parlerais même pas.»  
«Je ne peux pas faire ça Armin.»

* * *

«Laisse ce crétin de Yeager et reviens avec moi.»  
«Ne le traite pas de crétin.»  
Mikasa surprit cette discussion alors qu'elle passait à côté des toilettes des filles. Ymir et Christa semblaient se disputer. Elle se cacha, écoutant leur discussion.  
«Mais tu viens juste de dire qu'il passait son temps à parler d'Ackerman lorsqu'il était avec toi.»  
Eren parlait tout le temps d'elle? Elle se sentit se réchauffer de l'intérieur à cette pensée. Un minuscule lueur d'espoir monta en elle. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible de sa part.

«Oui...je comprends rien à leur petit manège. Tu as raison. Je le largue tout à l'heure.»  
La brune prit alors la petite blonde dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. De son côté, Mikasa se sentait perdue. Mais de quoi Christa pouvait bien être en train de parler? Leur petit manège? A part son amour à sens unique, elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
A moins qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de son ami qu'elle ignorait. Ridicule. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne-à part Armin bien sûr.  
Elle essaierait d'en savoir plus auprès de lui.  
Et Christa...elle allait le jeter. Lui briser le cœur. Quelle garce. Mais elle serait là pour lui. Comme toujours.

* * *

«Mikasa, sors avec moi ce soir.»  
Cette dernière manqua de défaillir de la chaise de son bureau. Depuis la porte de sa chambre, Eren sembla amusé par sa réaction.  
«Oui. Christa m'a jeté tout à l'heure. Je veux faire un truc sympa avec toi.»  
Mikasa l'étudia rapidement. Il ne semblait pas vraiment triste. Au contraire. Elle pouvait lire un certain bonheur dans ses yeux. Était-ce sincère?  
«Tu es sûr que ça ira? A propos de Christa, s'inquiéta t-elle.» Elle aurait quelques mots avec l'intéressée si elle l'avait fait souffrir.

«Oui affirma t-il.»  
«Bon très bien laisse moi quelques minutes et j'arrive.»  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux étaient attablés dans un fast-food, leur habituel depuis des années. Mikasa était assez satisfaite de l'invitation. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous les deux.  
Depuis Christa en fait.

«Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas trop triste à cause d'elle Eren?»  
«Non. Je me sens même très content. On était trop différents.»  
Ça faisait toujours plaisir à entendre.  
«Et puis je préfère être avec toi. En fait je devrais juste rester avec toi pour toujours.»  
Le compliment la toucha profondément. Si c'est ce qu'il voulait...c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Même si ce n'était pas de la façon dont elle le voulait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
«J'aime bien quand tu souris Mikasa.»  
Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Lui sortir de tels propos aussi nonchalamment?  
Les propos de Christa lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle devait arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.  
«T'es bizarre Eren.»  
«Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qui tu étais amoureuse.»  
Encore ça! Ne pouvait-il donc pas oublier ce sujet?  
«Non.»  
«Alors parle-moi un peu de lui.»  
«Tu le connais déjà.» C'était un euphémisme.  
«Bon. Dans ce cas je trouverais de qui il s'agit. Et je lui casserai la figure pour t'avoir fait du mal.»  
La brune ne put réprimer un rire. Il était adorable. Mais si stupide...

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour du lycée, Eren semblait pensif, lui d'ordinaire si bavard. La jeune asiatique ignorait ce qui le tracassait. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.  
«Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?»  
«Mais de quoi tu parles?»  
"Tu es amoureuse de moi."  
Grand silence. C'était une affirmation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le découvrirait. Elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.  
«Armin me l'a dit tout à l'heure.»  
«Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.»  
Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Le rejet. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et leur relation serait détruite à jamais.  
«Mais Mikasa...je t'aime aussi.»  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout sauf ça. Il essayait juste d'être gentil. Rien de plus. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner.  
«En amitié tu veux dire.»

Eren la prit par les épaules, la forçant à lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.  
«Non. Je t'aime. Armin, Christa...ils me l'ont dit plusieurs fois mais je les ai ignorés. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un...je voulais être à sa place. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais en cherchant à savoir de qui il s'agissait, Armin en a eu marre et m'a tout dit. Et j'ai réalisé à quel pont j'ai été idiot.»  
Ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Il était sincère. Ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé était désormais en train de se réaliser. Eren l'aimait en retour. Mais...

«Prouve le.»

Le brun sourit, puis se pencha vers elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il l'embrassait avec tendresse. L'extase. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle contempla, les joues rougies.

Peu importait où cette relation les mènerait, elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

Parce qu'il en valait la peine.


End file.
